pitarfandomcom-20200214-history
Pi's Design Challenge VII Route
Legs Leg 1 (US > Tonga) * Silicon Valley, California, '''USA''' (SanDisk Headquarters) ''(Starting Line)'' * ￼ San Francisco (San Francisco Int’l Airport) to Nuku’alofa, Tongatapu, '''Tonga'''￼ (Fua’amotu International Airport) ''via Auckland, New Zealand (Auckland Airport)￼'' * Tongatapu (Mapu a Vaea Blowholes) * Hunga Tonga Island * Tongatapu (Vaini Village) * Nuku’alofa (Tahinonga Kava Club) * Nuku’alofa (Ha‘amonga ‘a Maui) The first Roadblock required one team member to go through the steps of making a tapa cloth. Once it was satisfactory, they would get their next clue. The second Roadblock required the racer who didn't do the first Roadblock to learn a Kava ceremony. Once they had poured everything correctly, they would get their next clue. Additional tasks: * The Starting Line Task required teams to search through 500 SD cards for one with a video clue by choosing one and inserting it into their camera. Once they found a correct card, they’d get their next clue. * At Mapu a Vaea Blowholes, teams were told to travel by speedboat to the world’s newest island. To get there, they had to tell the captain what the name of the island is (Hunga Tonga). The clue there directed teams to "listen for their next clue" at Vaini Village. The sound was a tapa mallet, a common sound in Tongan villages. The tapa worker would give the teams their next clue. . . Leg 2 (Tonga > Japan) * Nuku'alofa (Fua'amotu International Airport) to Osaka, '''Japan ''' (Osaka International Airport) * Osaka (Gate Tower) * Osaka (Shin-Osaka Station) to Kyoto (Kyoto Station) * Kyoto (Arashiyama - Bamboo Forest) ** Kyoto (Mlesna Tea House Kyoto) ￼ * Kyoto (Fushimi Inari Shrine) ￼ * Kyoto (Maruyama Park) * Kyoto (Jishō-ji/Ryōan-ji/Tenryū Shiseizen-ji/Daigo-ji) ￼ * Kyoto (Kyoto Botanical Garden) The Fast Forward required teams to perform an intricate Japanese tea ceremony. The first team to perform the ceremony correctly would win the Fast Forward. In Folding Paper, teams would have to make a miniature senbazuru. Using origami paper, teams would have to correctly fold one hundred origami cranes. Once they were approved, they had to make the senbazuru by attaching all of the cranes, grouped by color, on to a string. Once all 100 cranes were on the sting, they would get their next clue. In Folded Fabric, teams would have to find one of the torii on Fushimi Inari Shrine with a ribbon on it. Then, they would have to search for one of hundreds of kimono with the same characters on the torii. Once they had found a match, they would get their next clue. The Roadblock required teams to make their way to one of four of Kyoto’s 2,000 shrines: Jishō-ji, Ryōan-ji, Tenryū Shiseizen-ji, or Daigo-ji, depending on their clue. Once there, they would receive a pattern and would have to use rakes to rake the pattern into a karesansui garden. If their raking was approved, they would get their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Arashiyama, teams would have to search for one of **x** paper lanterns. Once they had found one, they would have to make their way down to the Ōi River, light it, and set it afloat. Once they had done this, they would receive their next clue. * The clue at Arashiyama was a cryptic clue in the form of a haiku, traditional Japanese poetry. The haiku would lead teams to their next destination. * At Maruyama Park, each team member would have to plant a cherry blossom sapling in order to get their next clue. . . Leg 5 (?? > Rwanda) * ?? (?? Airport) to Kigali, '''Rwanda''' (Kigali International Airport) * Kigali (Kigali Genocide Memorial) * Volcanoes National Park (Karisoke Research Center) ￼ * Volcanoes National Park (Iby’Iwacu Village) ￼￼ * Byumba (Byumba Cathedral) The Roadblock required teams to load 20 kg of ''ibitoke'', a banana-like plant, onto a chukudu, a local type of transport similar to a bike. They had to deliver the ''ibitoke'' to endangered gorillas in the national park to receive the next clue. The Detour was a choice between Dung and Dance. Dung required teams to make an Imigongo, an art form made using cow dung. Once their craft was correct, they would get their next clue. In Dance, teams would have to take part in Rwanda’s rich dance traditions. Teams would first see a demonstration, but they would have to keep the beat on an ingoma drum during the demonstration. Once teams had practiced the dance, they would have to perform it correctly to get the next clue. Additional tasks: * At Karisoke Research Center, teams had to find their next clue in igiseke basket. * At Iby’Iwacu Village, teams had to paint a teke bottle to get the next clue. . . Leg 6 (Rwanda > Egypt) * Kigali (Kigali Airport) to Cairo, '''Egypt''' (Cairo International Airport) * Cairo (Al-Azhar Mosque) * Cairo (Khan el-Khalili or Mosques) * Cairo (Nilometer) * Giza (Great Pyramid of Giza) * Giza (Great Sphinx of Giza) The Detour was a choice between Dates and Shoes. In Dates, teams would have to sort a basket of dates, after which they would get the next clue. Shoes required teams to organize the shoes at the entrance of one of 4 Mosques, as Muslims take off their shoes before entering a mosque. Once all shoes had been paired, they would get their next clue. The Roadblock required one team member to translate five phrases from hieroglyphics to English. If all five phrases were correct, they would get the next clue. If not, teams would have to circle the Great Pyramid of Giza by camel before trying again. Additional tasks: * At the beginning of the leg, teams were told to fly to the largest city on the Nile River, leaving them to figure out that it was Cairo, Egypt. * At Al-Azhar Mosque, teams would be presented with the Arabic word **** ￼, which means “the intifada” or “the uprising”, as Al-Azhar mosque was the epicenter of the 1798 Egyptian revolt against Napoleon and the French. Teams had to make their way (not allowed to run) across the mosque, and both team members had to correctly recreate the Arabic word on a piece of paper. If they were correct, they would get the next clue. * At the Nilometer, teams had to measure the level of the Nile, which was constantly changing. Then, they had to write their guess on a traditional papyrus paper and present it to a judge. If it was approved, they would get their next clue. * Teams were directed to travel by taxi to “the last surviving Ancient Wonder of the World,” leaving them to figure out it was the Pyramids of Giza. Arriving at Giza, teams had to select camels for transportation that also had their Roadblock information. . . Leg 7 (Egypt > Jordan) * Nuweiba (Nuweiba Port) to Aqaba, '''Jordan''' (Port of Aqaba) * Aqaba (Aqaba Flagpole) * ￼Aqaba (Al-Sharif Al-Hussein Bin Ali Mosque or Aqaba Souk) ￼ * Aqaba (Aqaba Church) * Petra (the Siq) * Petra (Treasury) * Petra (Roman Theater) The Detour was a choice between New Energy and Traditional Dish. New Energy required teams to install and repair solar panels on the mosque, as all mosques in Jordan are converting to solar energy. Traditional Dish required teams to taste mansaf, then figure out what spices were in it. The Roadblock required one team member to find a “Holy Grail” inside the Treasury- Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade was filmed there. Once they had found it, they would get their next clue. Additional tasks: * After the Detour, teams were directed to "the oldest purpose-built Christian Church in the world, located in Aqaba." . . Leg ?? (?? > Ukraine) * ?? (?? Airport) to Lviv, '''Ukraine''' (Lviv Danylo Halytskyi International Airport) * Lviv (Lviv-Main) to Rivne (Rovno railway terminal) * Rivne (Kampot Restaurant) * Rivne (Independence Square or Rivne Music and Drama Theatre) * Rivne (Soborna and Mitskevycha Streets) * Rivne (Shevchenko Park) * Rivne (Cathedral of the Intercession) * Klevan (Tunnel of Love) The Detour was a choice between Dance and Dress. Dance required teams to don traditional clothing and perform a Ukrainian folk dance. Dress required teams to finish sewing and embroidering a vyshyvanka shirt, the Ukrainian national costume. The Roadblock asked, “Who’s an egg-celent worker?” That team member had to correctly make a pysanka to receive the next clue. Additional tasks: * At Kampot restaurant, teams would have to grate 20 beets to be made into borscht, a Ukrainian soup, to get their next clue. * After the Detour, teams would have to identify which of the buildings in the nearby area were Stalinist style. If their guess was correct, they would get their next clue. * At Shevchenko Park, teams had to participate in an Ivan Kupala ceremony. Once they had jumped over a fire for good luck, they would get their next clue. . . Leg ?? (?? > Peru) * ?? (?? Airport) to Cusco, '''Peru''' (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) * Cusco (Plaza del Armas) * Pisac (Pisac Market) * Ollantaytambo (Pinkuylluna Ruins) ￼ * Aguas Calientes to Machu Picchu * Machu Picchu (Temple of the Sun) ￼ * Machu Picchu (Inti Watana) The Roadblock required teams to use strings of llama wool given to them by the weaver to create a quipu. Once the strings were color-coded and in the correct order, teams would get the next clue. The Detour was a choice between In Your Head and On Your Feet. In the former, teams had to make their way to the Temple of the Sun and find the trapezoidal windows (trapezoids being the main shape in Incan architecture), where they would be given information regarding their size in Imperial units. Teams would have to calculate the dimensions of a geometrically similar trapezoid, and convert the measures to the Incan unit of measure, ''thatki''. If their numbers were correct, they would get their next clue. In On Your Feet, teams had to make their way to the Temple of the Sun, where one team member would be taken away to another location. The first team member would have to listen to a message, and become an Incan messenger. Running along a marked path, they would have to find their partner, who would have to make their way to the Room of the Three Windows and relay the message. Once they were correct, they would get their next clue. Additional tasks: * In Cusco, teams stayed the night with a Peruvian family, who would help them acclimatize to Peru's high altitude. The next morning, teams would get their next clue. * At Pisac Market, teams received llama wool and a loom and would have to transport them to a weaver in Ollantaytambo, who would give teams their next clue. * Teams had to bring Incan ritual objects to Inti Watana, a ritual stone, to be allowed to check in to the Pit Stop. . . Leg ?? (Peru > ??) * Aguas Calientes (Statue of Pachacutec) ''(Pit Start)'' ** Urubamba (Hacienda del Chalan) ￼ The Fast Forward required teams to separate a pen of llamas, vicunas, and alpacas, and guanacos into four different pens, one for each type of animal. Once the camelids were correctly corralled, a team would win the Fast Forward. . . Leg 12 (?? > US) Gallery By the Numbers Notes Leg 1=